The Absence of Duty
by Heckwithit
Summary: Duty is heavier than a mountain; death lighter than a feather. Eragon has fulfilled his purpose, his loved ones surviving to see the new age he has fought to create. Galbotorix is slain, and the aftermath has begun.
1. Chapter 1

I won't say much, but I enjoy reading reviews, both critical and appraising. I don't know whether I should put up the next chapter, so please tell me your view on this chapter.

I don't own Eragon or any of the characters

* * *

><p>My feet heavy, I dragged myself towards the closest wall of stone, letting air rush past my teeth in a painful exhale as I crumpled to the ground. Managing to force myself into a sitting position, I looked at the laceration in my stomach, the blood pouring from the wound.<p>

Tired...so very tired...I thought. I cast a quick glance at the decapitated body of Galbotorix, willing myself to stay upright.

"Eragon!" came a cry. It was Arya; her voice was unmistakable.

Lacking the strength to so much as lift my head, I rested my chin on my elbow, fighting to keep my eyes open.

I felt the reverberations of the earth as she neared and concealed my wound while assuming a relaxed stance. "Eragon!" She was panting; exhausted. With a sheer effort of will, I turned to her. My mind was fuzzy, my head felt light. "Ah..." I managed.

"Eragon, where are you hurt?" Concern laced her voice as she dropped to a crouch beside me. I waved her off.

"You are tired, and so am I. I will not have you die over me; that just would not do."

"Eragon-"

"I knew you would come Arya. All this time...you've been the best companion and friend to me. Seeing you gladdens me. It's the very thing I wished for before I departed."

"Where are-" she said, impatience edging into her voice.

I cut her off, drawing a deep breath. My head throbbed, and I could not feel my lower body. "Please...I'm not dead yet. Let me finish."

"Very well," Arya replied, her voice softening. She stood.

"Forever I'll defy fate, giving my dedication to a cause that is whimsical in the face of hopeless adversity. But I've won. I've come this far, propelled by the abounding and steadfast love that has always been present in my life." I let a wry smile twist me lips, my eyes fixed on a pebble not far from my boots.

"There was Garrow, Brom, Roran, the villagers of Carvahall, Nasuada, Orik...Murtagh...you...Saphira...For a time I lived for them, wielding my sword in defense of that priceless sense of being loved provided by them."

"I was born to die, Arya. I did what I could, and acted on my I should die here gives me immeasurable satisfaction and a sense of fufilment. I've changed. From Eragon Son of None, I became Eragon Shadeslayer, then Eragon Bromsson. I was born in this mad tyrannical reign, my existence created amidst one of its most cataclysmic war has given me everything I needed. It gave me truth, love and pain. I've seen and experienced my death in a thousand different ways in my sleep at night. Alone, surrounded, in pain, numb, humiliated, glorified...all were the same. They were all the end. Should I pit myself against fate once more? Arya...is it worth it? Once the war is over, there will be nothing left of me. Let us go, Arya. Let Saphira and I disappear, leaving Alagaesia to a fairytale-like era of peace, knowing that our purpose is world has no place for a hybrid, a mutation of nature. Thank you for putting up with me and my zealous ways. The Varden have won, and my existence is coming to an end. Will no one remember me?" I chuckled, wiping blood from my mouth.

"It matters not. You will restore the Riders and all their glory. Farewell, Arya Svit-kona. I see no reason to prolong my stay. May you see Alagaesia prosper and flourish with love and peace never experienced before."

I smiled, fingering the hilt of Brisingr. Rolling the phrase of the Ancient Language that would send me to the next world in my head, I licked my lips, tasting blood. Glancing upward, I was astonished to find the elf crying.I pushed my hair out my eyes, tilting my head back to rest against the wall. "Why lament? We have won, and you will return to Ellesmera." I fixed my gaze pointedly on her, unable to move due to my wound.

"There'll be no more war. You'll be able to do whatever you please, dance, drink faelnirv, find a mate-" At this, she burst into tears. I was stunned. She was sobbing, crying like any other woman would, yet with such an intensity, I felt my eyes watering.

"What? Arya...what's wrong?" I grunted with pain as I tried to move, pain lancing up my side as I tried futilely to stand up. Tears stung my eyes as I gasped; sharp daggers of pain lancing through my skull. Crashing to the ground. I doubled over, fighting for breath. Arya was by my side in an instant, supporting my body against the wall.

More blood dripped from my mouth as I attempted to gain control over my mind once more. I let my head fall back and hit the wall, the impact jarring feeling back into my clouded mind. "Gah.." I muttered, spitting out globules of hot, red liquid.

"Eragon...what if I wanted you to stay?" Arya peered at me with bloodshot eyes. raw emotion shining in her pupils. Her voice shook.

My voice was lost, blood trickling from my mouth. "Wh-wh-" Shaking my head, I held up a hand, indicating my throat. I felt Arya's mind brush against mine, and I let her in.

Arya's conscience suffused my own, smothering my pain-ridden and floundering mind. I felt waves of her concern, anguish and sadness lap against my sensual awareness. There was another emotion, but one I could not define.

_Why? Why would you want me to stay? I have killed Galbotorix; done my duty. My usefulness is gone._

_We never loved you for your usefulness. We loved you for who you were._

_Me? I was heartbroken, lost and naieve. A farm boy, out of his place. To those more knowledgeable than me, I was a boy to laugh and mock. They only cared for me because I was a Rider._

_No! Nasuada, Orik, Murtagh, me and many others all valued your friendship. You were always intelligent, wise beyond your years._

Amusement flooded my mind. _Oh really now? I still do not see any point in me staying. Alagaesia does not need me._

_Eragon...don't say that._

_Roran's got a kid and Katrina. Orik's got a wife and a kid. Nasuada's got Murtagh. Just let them know I killed Galbotorix. My death would cause little affect to the inhabitants of this land. At least, those who I care about anyway..._

_What about me? _Arya asked, deathly quiet.

_I told you. You're gonna live life how you want it, help the RIders, find a handsome mate-probably a RIder- _Arya burst into tears once more. Confused, I blinked at her wearily.

_Did I say something wrong?_

_Would you stay? For me?_

_I told you. Your life would be better off without me trotting at your heels. Get a mate, Arya. Get a mate and live, love and enjoy your long life. _My head was throbbing, my vision blurring. I pushed back my hair, inhaling deeply.

_Eragon-_

_You don't need me. Saphira and I will pass into the obivion, and the world shall continue on its path._

_Did you decide on this?_

_Hm? Saphira and I? Yes. We knew all we needed was each other. We'd look after one another. We'd be devoid of duty, free at last._

_Eragon, I want you to stay. For me._

_Why? _

_Because...because...I will miss you._

_Really? I'm surprised._

_ERAGON! _she screamed mentally, anger clearly conveyed through our mental link. Breathing heavily, I fought back the pain in my mind. _Sorry._

_Eragon...I love you. _I jerked my head up to look at her, pure shock coursing through my body. Instantly red-hot pain filled my mind, and I roared in agony. I slumped forward, sweat dripping from my brow. My vision was flickering, my mind full of agony. I fought to stay awake, but knew I would fail.

_Saphira..._

_Yes? Are we going yet?_

_Arya loves me..._

_WHAT? WAIT! ERAGON! DON'T FAINT! YOU HATCHLING! ERAGON!_

_Haha...she loves me...haha..._

And with that, I surrendered to the waiting darkness

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading my story. Please let me know of any criticisms you may have and if I should continue<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. OOBER SHORT CHAPTER, I KNOW. Well, I'm off to boarding school, so I wanted to get something on before I departed to hell. It'll be a while till I'm allowed access to the internet or computer again.

Sorry about that, but please keep reviewing. Feedback IS encouraged. Oh yeah, and thanks to all those who reviewed.

* * *

><p>Eragon awoke, devoid of any pain or emotion. Startled, he glanced down to find his body intact, shrouded in darkness.<p>

_Where am I?_

Scanning his surroundings, he blinked several times, but found nothing but heavy darkness_. I must be dead_, he realized. Out of the blue, the dimension seemingly twisted, and he found himself looking down upon Arya, Orik, Nasuada, Roran and many others he had known. They were all weeping, circled around an object.

His curiousity piqued, he started closer to inspect the object, but found he could not enter the image. Orik shifted, however, and Eragon froze. It was his tomb.

His name was etched on a slab of grey stone, seemingly mocking. Arya openly wept, tears cascading down his cheeks; her expression wrenching at Eragon's soul. Roran's eyes leaked tears; never had Eragon ever seen his cousin cry. The mood in the scene was so dark, Eragon was mortified.

"Why? Galbotorix is dead! Stop crying! This is NOT how I wanted the future to be! Arya! STOP!" He screamed at the image, futilely smashing a fist against the invisible barrier.

Sobbing, he sank to his knees. "This is not the future I wanted. This is not how it is meant to be... I fought for peace and joy," he murmured to the darkness

He shuddered at the memory of that scene. "I never knew they loved me to that extent..." His eyes flickered back to the image, and he pleaded with the beings, "I'm alive, don't cry. I'll come back. Take my my word on it..."

Sighing, he rose once more. "And I thought I'd finally have peace..." Racking his brains for an answer as to what he was to do, he suddenly blacked out once more. It was as if his very existence had been swallowed by the surrounding darkness. Howling in protest, he felt his conscience torn from his body, his existence obliterated from the dimension.

Suddenly aware of a pain in his head, Eragon sat bolt upright, instantly clenching his teeth as he clutched his stomach. Groaning, his flipped over onto his front, burying his head into the pillow. _Saphira?_

_We have much to talk about, hatchling._

_So it seems._

_Arya will be there soon. We'll talk later._

_Saphira?_

_Yes?_

_I'm sorry. I've been...ignorant._

_I'm glad you've realized. Now rest, little one._

* * *

><p>Well, end of the OOBILY SHORT CHAPTER. It'll never happen again, I promise you. THank you for reading once again.<p> 


End file.
